


Mad Scientist Lena Luthor

by FanfictionReader2015AD



Series: Anthology Series [4]
Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007), Pretty Little Liars, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Arachnophobia, Bio Organic Weapons | B.O.W.s, Deadly Doctor, Deadly Doctor (Trope), Evil Lena Luthor, Gen, If you have Arachnophobia (Don’t Read), Lena Luthor is Mad Doctor, Mad Scientist, Mad Scientist (Trope), Psycho Psychologist, Psycho Psychologist (Trope), Science Is Bad, Science Is Bad (Trope)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22945963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionReader2015AD/pseuds/FanfictionReader2015AD
Summary: Lena Luthor walked confidently towards her farm, a new family acquisition that she was very happy about.After the insect finished its food, Lena moved on to the other cages she had scattered around the laboratory, each identified with three different colored tapes that separated the subjects into the three studying categories.Lena wrote some things down the investigation papers with a satisfied look on her face and moved on to the last subject: the blue tagged insects."You know," Lena tried to start a new conversation, "I just moved in and I really was looking forward to showing you the views! We also acquired a barn, I've been thinking about learning horsemanship since we bought a few horses. Let's go! You'll love them.""I'm telling you, Alison, there's a huge spider with a yellow stripe on one of its legs that just ate Emily and Hanna. We haven't seen Blair either and I know Lena is behind all this!" Mona said in a rush.
Relationships: Lena Luthor/Lex Luthor
Series: Anthology Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556164
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	1. Credits and Characters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena Luthor walked confidently towards her farm, a new family acquisition that she was very happy about.  
> After the insect finished its food, Lena moved on to the other cages she had scattered around the laboratory, each identified with three different colored tapes that separated the subjects into the three studying categories.  
> Lena wrote some things down the investigation papers with a satisfied look on her face and moved on to the last subject: the blue tagged insects.  
> "You know," Lena tried to start a new conversation, "I just moved in and I really was looking forward to showing you the views! We also acquired a barn, I've been thinking about learning horsemanship since we bought a few horses. Let's go! You'll love them."  
> "I'm telling you, Alison, there's a huge spider with a yellow stripe on one of its legs that just ate Emily and Hanna. We haven't seen Blair either and I know Lena is behind all this!" Mona said in a rush.

Writer: maricmartinez  
Genre: Horror

 **Characters (Arrowverse TVShow)**  
Lena Luthor  
Lex Luthor  
Lillian Luthor  
Lionel Luthor

 **Characters (Gossip Girls TVShow)**  
Blair Cornelia Waldorf Age: 16 Year Old

 **Characters (Pretty Little Liars TVShow)**  
Aria Marie Montgomery Age: 16 Year Old  
Spencer Jill Hastings Age: 16 Year Old  
Alison “Ali” Lauren DiLaurentis Age: 16 Year Old  
Hanna Olivia Marin Age: 16 Year Old  
Emily Catherine Fields Age: 16 Year Old  
Mona Vanderwaal Age: 16 Year Old


	2. Chapter: Lena’s Revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added New Scene about Lena Luthor's Reasons for Revenge
> 
> New Scene starts after "but failing at the task."  
> New Scene ended before "Slightly alarmed by Lena’s words"

Lena Luthor walked confidently towards her farm, a new family acquisition that she was very happy about. The charcoal-haired girl had been wanting a piece of land big enough to make whatever experiments she and her brother, Lex Luthor, desired without having to worry about the scolding eyes of a damaged society back at their city, where their beloved corporation was located; so she was overjoyed when the news left her father’s lips. She inspected the exterior of the territory her family bought with an observant eye, detailing just how far her experiments could go without luring the attention of any curious, innocent yet dumb tourists. The land had a couple of thousand miles all around the house and the barn

She entered the house with caution, wanting to know if her brother had already arrived, but not really wanting to stumble upon her vicious mother. Both of the Luthor women had an argument about the ethics of research in which they said whatever it crossed their minds, not really noticing that neither of them had the right to call out the other for their moral mistakes. Lena started with the kitchen, but when she saw no one at first glance, she slid in carefully, looking at every corner. Then she continued her search on the living room, the dining room, each bedroom upstairs, but she found no one at the new summer house. Shrugging, she moved on to the back door, which led to a clear spot in the middle of the land that was aligned with the entrance of the freshly painted red barn, where the secret laboratory and testing site was hidden.

She walked over the arid land, the sun burning her exposed neck and arms, and entered the facility. The youngest Luthor then drew the plastic curtains over, revealing a set of different glass cages, one bigger and thicker than the other. Smiling in content at seeing the creatures inside their crystal prisons, Lena dressed herself in her white lab coat, face mask, and latex gloves, then continued with her usual routine at the hidden facility.

Lena had thought about this investigation for a while, the question that started this all still ringing on her head: If you give power to an insect, what would the creature do? She injected a small tube full of a transparent serum with one of her largest needles and got closer to the biggest cage. Next to it was a medium-sized bucket, which was full of the insect’s usual food, just larger. Without her smile dropping, she grabbed a huge dead mosquito, which was about the size of her head, and showed it to the eight legged creature she held captive, receiving a desperate response from the animal. She opened a little square on the lower part of the cage and slid the food in, watching how the tarantula devoured it. Lena waited until she was close to one of the legs and pinched it with the needle, her smile widening further after hearing the insect’s cry. Once done, she watched with pleasure as the tarantula ate, thinking that she had the perfect dish to offer.

After the insect finished its food, Lena moved on to the other cages she had scattered around the laboratory, each identified with three different colored tapes that separated the subjects into the three studying categories. The emerald eyes of the scientist scanned through the red-tagged subject’s investigation, wrote a couple of observations and moved on to the yellow tagged ones. Lena grabbed what it seemed to be a raw leg from a bigger, vertebrate animal, got closer to the biggest cage of the group and fed the leg to another tarantula, this one is taller, more muscular and far more aggressive than the first. The insect tried to attack the scientist, but its fangs hit the security glass that surrounded the animal, causing it to bounce back and screech in pain. Lena wrote some things down the investigation papers with a satisfied look on her face and moved on to the last subject: the blue tagged insects. Those were, without a doubt the most dangerous of all the subjects at the facility, for they had very limited amounts of food ingested by day, which caused them to be very hungry, but fed enough to avoid death. Lena got closer to the biggest cage-like always, but this time fed the tarantula a palm sized mosquito and injected the same transparent serum to one of the spider’s legs with a much larger, fuller needle.

The dark-haired scientist was finishing her work with the research while thinking in that day’s experiment, when steps started to echo across the room, disturbing the insects and scaring the emerald-eyed woman. When she turned herself to face the intruder, she found none other than his brother Lex sitting casually on her desk, revising some of her papers and playing with her 3D tarantula’s structures. Curious as to why the heir to L-Corp was at home instead of the company, the young talent asked the motive of his visit.

“Well,” he started while walking around the barn, watching the glass cages intently, “mother, father and I are founding this little experiment of yours as we thought it might be actually one of the best ideas you’ve come up with, so I was sent here to check on your progress…” he stopped on his tracks and turned with his heels, facing her for the first time, “how are you doing?”

“Great, actually. The three groups seem to evolve according to plan, the tallest one is five inches bigger than the other two and those are stuck in the same size.”

“And the experiment you’ll be conducting today?”

“I’ve prepared special serums that I’ll need to administrate to the family so we don’t turn a part of it, and it shall be conducted at fourteen hours. Now, I cannot guarantee the safety of the insects for they have never tried something like this before. Oh, and I’ll need bigger cages after this experiment finishes.”

“Why?”

“They’ll grow. Or at least the yellow tag spider will, I have no idea if the others will.”

Lex Luthor nodded boringly yet a slight interest reflected in his eyes as he wondered what did his sister had planned for her investigation. He also thought it was a bit strange that, for this experiment to work, she needed the whole family there, but paid no attention to it as she had ensured their safety.

Lilian and Lionel Luthor weren’t precisely fond of social meetings, for more strange that it sounded. Being the head of a corporation as big as the family business wasn’t easy: they had to deal with hypocrite politicians, socialites and ambitious people that only wanted the protection of their powerful wings or favors that could not be repaid later, and they met most of those people in the forceful charity events that they needed to make two or three times each year to show a benevolent, lying face to the public that loved them so much. So when the couple heard that they had to be a part of their daughter’s experiment and take mild participation in it, they sighed and sat down at the leather couches of the farm’s little mansion, patiently waiting for their time to act so they could disappear as fast as they arrived.

Fourteen hours, the bell rang.

Lena’s hands were sweaty, her heart was racing and her mind was foggy. She had conducted experiments before, but never in front of her parents, less so with them being an active part of it. But this one demonstration meant everything to the young woman’s career: her stay at L-Corps depended on it and her brother was rooting for her. She delivered the small serum bottles to each family member and drank it with them, reminding that the effects lasted only six hours, so they had to get this done as quickly as possible.

“To your positions,” Lena whispered, moving her hands through the air to signalize certain spots and actions for her family to make.

Lex sat at the living room while he resumed the reading of his brand new quantum physics book, Lillian made her way to the kitchen, where she was getting the store-bought cookie dough out of the oven, the sweet smell of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies aromatizing the air while Lionel talked animatedly to Lillian about a new tools set he bought at his favorite shop. Lena looked back once she reached the door, searching for any small detail that might ruin her perfectly built façade: every camera was hidden, his family was in place, the house looked new but inhabited… perfect. She faked the best smile she could muster and opened the door before the guests pressed the bell a second time.

“Hey!” The guests screamed alongside her while entering without an invitation and extending their arms towards her to get a hug.

“How long has it been since you invited us to do something with you?” One of the guests, an oak-haired young woman, said.

“I think it’s been like… three years guys, I’m not even lying,” another one, a blonde young woman, replied.

Lena just stood there in silence, trying to hold her smile as natural as possible, for she despised the group of women that she had invited into her house.

“Please, come in!” She finally reacted, “Come and sit at the living room, you’ll be the first guests to use it!”

While the group was walking down the entrance hallway right into the living room, they were intercepted by Lena’s mother, Lillian, who had an expensive-looking crystal bowl full of the group’s favorite cookies. Smiling out of hypocrisy, the women invited forced an annoying smile for Lillian and thanked her for the sweet treat.

“Oh, thank you Ms. Luthor, but I’m on a diet and I don’t do carbs anymore,” a white skinned woman said to her, refusing her food.

“And I’m vegan, so I don’t eat stuff like those anymore either, but thanks! It is a nice touch,” one of the chocolate-haired women said as well, refusing to eat the cookies.

“Oh my! Don’t worry, ladies. This is my favorite vegan, sugar-free recipe, I baked them myself this morning…” Lilian said, trying to sound as manipulative as possible.

The two ladies looked at each other in shame and accepted one cookie, eating them and praising the woman’s culinary abilities, which made the Luthor smile.

“Lillian!” A call came from the kitchen.

“That’s my husband, I should get going,” she said cheekily to the group standing before her, “I’m coming, sweetie!”

Finally, the group of young women arrived to the couch, where a very attractive and intelligent Lex Luthor was waiting for them, sitting with an arm placed over the back of the couch and his legs slightly crossed while reading a book for ‘intelligent people’, as one of the girls liked to call those sort of things.

“Lex,” Lena saluted with a surprised tone, making her brother lift his stare from the pages to the ladies standing in front of him.

He took a look at them, counting the number of girls standing in the room while trying to remember their faces. Then, after giving up, he smiled one of his signature, charming smiles, melting one or two of Lena’s guests.

“Hello, ladies,” he said while fixing himself on the couch, finding a more comfortable position to be seductive with, “Lena,” he addressed his sister with a slight nod. “I see new faces here… Let me see if I remember correctly: you are Alison, you’re Spencer, Aria, Emily…” he tried to place the women that were left, but he guessed they were truly known to the group as he had never seen them before, “sorry, I don’t think I’ve met you before: I’m Lex Luthor.”

“I’m Hanna Martin, nice to meet you.” The blonde of baby-blue eyes introduced herself with a genuinely sweet smile.

“I’m Mona, Mona Vanderwaal, I think we’ve seen each other before.” The white skinned, chocolate-haired beauty said while extending her hand to Lex for him to grab. Something he didn’t do due to her strange superiority attitude she was giving the Luthor.

“They all know each other, but I’m the newbie here. I’m Blair Waldorf, I moved in from New York a couple of months ago.” The last woman introduced herself while playing with her chestnut hair, avoiding eye-contact with the male.

Lex stayed a small moment recording the memory of the girl’s faces in his mind, tried to recall their names and then, after a few tense moments of silence, he smiled at them and asked the women to sit down, reminding them that his home was theirs as well. The group started chatting animatedly soon after they were invited to sit for about an hour or so while Lena pretended to listen. Both Luthorsiblings were stealing glances at the huge clock of the living room, their feet bouncing impatiently while they tried their best to mute the dull conversation on the background.

Fifteen hours.

The clock moved slowly, the patience of the siblings ran thin. Lena felt an arm carefully nudge her back into reality and she remembered that she had a plan to stick to. The smile returned to her face, a newly found happiness artificially filled her as she spoke about everything she’d been missing from their lives.

“We’ve all been through a lot, I mean, we’ve had problems with each other, we’ve seen all of the masks we had… but I think all of those things made us stronger at the end of the day.” Alison commented while sharing a look with the other girls sitting beside her.

“You know, Alison,” Lex started after a while of contemplating the funny scene unfolding in front of his eyes, “out of all the group members, I was fonder of you than the rest.”

“Really?” The blonde asked, pleasantly surprised.

“You have this sweet coverture while your filling is seasoned with this dark, evil mixture that really made me think you were the head of this…” he gestured to the girls surrounding her, “squad. Too bad you guys messed up with my sister, I had high hopes for you all.”

Lena widened her eyes, quietly asking her brother what was he thinking when he made that comment, but Lex just answered with a quick glance at the clock, which read sixteen hours already. Slightly nodding, the young scientist followed along with his improvised sketch.

“Lex! I have no idea what you’re talking about, we’ve already smoothed things over,” Lena said, “after all, it was all a silly joke, right guys?”

“Of course!” Mona replied, trying to ease a little the tension that started growing, “You know we love you, Le.”

A short silence filled the air, spreading the tension.

“You know,” Lena tried to start a new conversation, “I just moved in and I really was looking forward to showing you the views! We also acquired a barn, I’ve been thinking about learning horsemanship since we bought a few horses. Let’s go! You’ll love them.”

Not very convinced about leaving the safety of the living room but estranged by the sudden change of attitude from Lena’s brother, the group timidly followed their former friend and squad member outside, holding each other’s hands. The walk to the barn was a deadly quiet one, where they looked at their surroundings, studying the place and trying to find anything odd, but failing at the task. 

Then Lena, who was at the front leading the squad, turned around to face them while walking slower, as she was moving backward. Her eyes were stone cold, void of all emotion as if someone had ripped out the kindness that the girls had seen once, many years ago. Her face, however, said otherwise at first sight, for her smile was as bright as always, her eyebrows were expressive and her body language was the same that they knew when they hung out together at high school.

“Do you remember those days where you’d send me countless messages calling me a slut?” Lena asked, her face innocent but her eyes enraged.

The group was taken aback at first, not understanding why, after all that time, she still remembered what they considered to be a small, harmless joke. Yes, they might have thought badly of her at first, but Lena was also warned that they were mean and ruthless back then when new students arrived at their kingdom, so the girls excused themselves with the ‘it was her fault’ card. Alison was the first to react to the question, looking from left to right in hopes that she found another girl willing to answer the cold-eyed scientist that walked backward in front of them with an intense stare, but no one seemed to be brave enough to come forward. Taking a deep, shaky breath, Alison nodded slightly, forcing a nervous smile on her face.

“Yes, I think we said later that we were sorry about it,” she replied.

“You did after the Principal threatened you all with not going to the prom after the incident reached my mother’s ears and threatened all your parents with a lawsuit that was going to leave you roofless. Do you remember what you guys said after that meeting back at the Principal’s office?”

Mona then felt the need to step in, blurting out that they had already apologized to her for that. But deep inside, all of them knew that, if given the chance, they would do it again. Even if the years had passed, the girls still considered the Luthor someone undesirable, a weird person that had nothing to do with them, someone that stained their ‘untouchable’ aura, and that was unacceptable.

“Yes, you apologized back then, but were you really sorry? You mocked me at science class because I had the best grades, you laughed at me because I didn’t like to wear makeup because I didn’t have friends that stood up for me. But, why didn’t I have any? No one seemed to even want to talk at me the first few months I arrived at school, but after all, realized that I was the Multi-Billionaire daughter of one of the most powerful couples of this time after they all learned how much money I had, then they considered not to give me those hideous, cold stares. I remember those days, don’t you?”

“Look,” Spencer stepped in, reaching a wobbly hand to Lena, who just needed a cold look for her to retract her hand, “we may have told some people not to talk to you, but it was because we thought it was funny at first. You know how teenagers are when they’re in high school, and if they have power over others is even worse! We were just having a little fun, that’s all.”

“I was being stalked by people I didn’t know, my phone full of hateful messages and death threats, boys at Rosewood high school would corner me and tell me the ways they were going to rape me… and all of it seemed like a joke to you?”

“Taking the fact that it was all perfectly faked by our friends and other kids that were repaying us favors, yes. It was a joke for us, one of the biggest ones we’ve pulled, by the way.” Aria said while crossing her arms through her chest, trying to return to her mean girl attitude but looking more like a scared, cornered cat.

Lena let out a small smile at the sight: the ones that cornered her for so long, that still tormented her in her sleep, now were the ones haunted by her. The scientist was starting to understand why they liked to bully her so much, the desperate expressions, nervousness, uncertainty, all that despair that was written all over their faces were somewhat attractive.

“And I suppose that the slaps and the abusive touches and the cuts that some of your female friends would leave me after PE was part of the acting too. I think they should’ve been actors: they follow the Method really well!” Lena said, not bothering in hiding her sarcasm.

She remembered. She remembered it all. Everyone looked at her as if she came out of a freak show, girls after gym class would surround her while she showered, making horrible comments about her skinny body, of how she could just continue on not eating so she could die already. The incessant text messages calling her all sorts of names, encouraging her to drink bleach, to choke on countless pills. The boys at high school playing nice with her at first, but then starting to touch her without her consent while whispering in her ear all those horrible ways they could abuse her. And then, she remembered the girls. Their smug faces whenever someone did something to her, their whispering, mocking, laughter and abuse, and the fake smile she carried dropped violently as her memories started to attack her once more. She had a discussion with her mother when her classmates followed her home and spray-painted the walls with the words they liked to implement with her. Her mother called the school, slapped her for letting that bullying happen, locked her in her room and moved her brother from his former school so he could protect his sister.

It was humiliating, and it was unforgivable. Lena’s face remained cold and unexpressive, scaring the girls she had in front of her until her back had finally reached the wooden door she was so eager to open.

“All of that is in the past,” she said after a brief silence, “so I wanted to show you this,” she gently patted the wooden door behind her, “because it’s my reply to all of what happened back then in school.”

Slightly alarmed by Lena’s words but curious enough to continue on, Soon, the squad arrived at the building which was unusually dark for the gangs' taste, and lost sight of the Luthor that was guiding them. The doors shut behind them with a loud thud, scaring the girls and releasing screams out of their throats. With nowhere to run, the group decided to split up in pairs, leaving the new addition on her own to find her way out. They had no signal on their phones and their batteries were close to their limit, so each pair had to use their flashlights on small turns.

The first one to disappear was Blair Waldorf, the beautiful hazelnut-eyed brunette with desirable brains and knowledge only a few of her kind possessed. She knew lots of things, but none of those helped her when she suddenly found herself trapped in thin, sticky strings that slowly paralyzed her body. Scared, she tried to scream, but no sound came out of her mouth. The threads she was attached to make her skin pull and tear off if she struggled too hard, tinting the web with a painful crimson color. She then felt how a huge pair of needles stabbed her sides while her consciousness faded away as she asked herself why it had to end up like this. Blair’s heart raced and her mind shut down the excessive amount of pain she was experiencing, the adrenaline rushing through her veins made time move slower, the torture to last longer. She watched as her arm was taken away from her, slowly and painfully as some of the tendons still hanged from the rough cut, how the creature’s teeth managed to reduce her arm to bits, then watched her other arm have the same treatment. Her skin got torn away, the feeling of her intestines slipping out of her body impressed the young lady, how she suddenly had one side of her vision gone, completely black...The last image she managed to see was a small red stripe painted in a hairy leg of what she thought was a spider.

Hanna was just as scared as Mona, but the latter knew how to hide it better. With a tight handhold, they walked carefully through the dark barn, pointing their flashlights at anything that moved. The sound of footsteps near them alerted them, so they pointed at every direction in hopes of finding the source, to which they found none other than their friends Aria and Emily. Relieved at the sight of the duo, they sprinted towards the counterpart, but their joy was soon cut off by the sight of a moving bulge of black hairy mass. Fear controlled their moves once again, this time freezing them on their spot, forcing them to watch intently the strange being’s every move. The mass started to have a shape as it ascended from the ground, letting the girls see a set of long, hairy legs, a sting, and fangs. The spider that stood in front of them noticed their existence, hissing at the quartet.

This spider, the scientists watching behind secure glass noted, liked to play with its prey. The cellphone batteries started to die one by one, leaving the group in complete darkness, then, small sounds of light steps going around in circles confused the girls who desperately cried for help, for a miracle, and for mercy.

“Lena!” Aria shouted into the air, knowing that the woman was watching them somewhere, she could feel her cold stare on the nape of her neck leaving a nasty sensation. “Please, stop this! We’ve already apologized, Blair didn’t even know what was going on back then! Come on, Lena!”

But her cries were useless, for the spider that tormented them diligently made a huge cocoon that surrounded them, leaving the girls no possible escape. The strings were sticky enough to tear their skin apart if they tried to separate forcefully from it, the tarantula moved slowly, showing signs of curiosity while analyzing its food. It moved from one side of the cocoon to the other, deciding who it was going to eat first. Then, after randomly pushing one of them into the net, it started to wrap the body around with freshly made cobweb, the substance being warm enough to start making dents on Emily’s body, burn marks and red threats melting her skin, her screams filling the air as the spider imitated her sounds while rubbing its legs, releasing the so feared tarantula hairs. The others, however, after noticing there was no saving their longtime friend, started searching for an exit and noticed that, once the web dried out enough, the dangerous stickiness disappeared, leaving behind something very similar to school glue. One managed to break a small section of the cocoon and slide through it, followed by a second one, but the third didn’t get that luck as her back was stabbed through with a twelve-inch sting that injected the most lethal venom inside her system, causing her a total paralysis and a certainly slow and painful death while she choked on the foam her own body was producing. Then the insect pulled its sting out, releasing Hanna’s intestines and liver from her back, also breaking her delicate spine, causing her to fall like a broken twig face-first to the floor. The spider gently grabbed her body and wrapped it around with its web-like it did before with Emily, slowly tearing apart her body, starting first with her stomach and chest, then tearing off her face while not touching the bones, yet leaving some flesh behind, then her arms, but having troubles with the tendons, leaving most of them hanging on Emily’s body as the girl’s screams faded away due to the blood and organs loss. Hanna, instead of closing her eyes, tried to turn her head over but, because of her despair, she pulled too hard, leaving on the previous site of the web her ear and half of her skin, along with her lid and part of her mouth dangling. The spider, as soon as it finished eating Emily, proceeded to eat both Hanna’s legs, causing the girl a huge amount of blood loss that made her faint while the spider tried to tear her head apart from the neck, but left it halfway since, after biting and exploding one of her eyes due to the pressure, found the skull, apart it didn’t enjoy.

Mona and Aria ran desperately through the now horrid, dark maze that was the so-called barn of the Luthor’s, not being sure about what they were looking for now. With blood pumping furiously through their veins and their heart on their throats, they saw a pair of white lights moving calmly and the girls had no choice but to run at them, knowing perfectly who those beams belonged to. Behind the cellphones, Aria and Mona found the familiar faces of Alison and Spencer, who were still calmed and apparently oblivious to the danger that threatened them.

“I’m telling you, Alison, there’s a huge spider with a yellow stripe on one of its legs that just ate Emily and Hanna. We haven’t seen Blair either and I know Lena is behind all this!” Mona said in a rush.

“There’s no way a spider can be that big, but I do agree with something: that Lena really doesn’t know when to quit now, does she?” Spencer spat angrily, looking around the nasty place.

A movement caught Spencer’s eye. Estranged by the sudden shadow moving, and convinced it was Lena, the oblivious brunette got close to the place where she believed saw something, separating herself from the group without saying it first. Then, the rest of the girls heard a scream come from three different directions of the barn. They knew it was Spencer, but they couldn’t pinpoint her location for the girls heard her everywhere. Quickly, Mona took the lead and ran to the straight direction, followed by Aria, who went left and then Alison, who went right. All of them thought that the group stayed together, but when each called the others’ names, and uncomfortably gloomy silence answered the call.

Mona arrived first to her destiny, finding an arm poorly cut and covered in the blood of beloved friend Spencer trapped in a cobweb, yet no spider could be seen. Suddenly, two studio-like lights shined bright, revealing the tarantula’s position, right over her head. She recognized immediately the yellow stripe that she thought was going to haunt her in her dreams, instead of on real life, but the spider took its time scaring her, making Mona run into every direction possible before getting her trapped in one of the webs prepared for her before it ate Lena’s ex-friend. The spider made its cocoon quickly and bit Mona’s head clean off her shoulders, but spit it a few inches away, for it was more interested in the rest of her body. It ate her torso, ripping off all the skin before eating the insides, then alternating between her stomach and her legs, then between her lungs and her arms, leaving a partially eaten thing plastered on the cobweb, dripping fresh blood.

Aria couldn’t find Mona and didn’t hear Alison near, so she assumed she was going to find the exit all by herself. Then, two studio lights illuminated her spot and she managed to see the body of a slightly smaller spider, this one with a red stripe marked in its leg. Knowing that running might alert the spider, Aria tried to walk backward as slow as her fear let her, but she soon got stuck in a stickier cobweb, one that didn’t even let her move her head to the side. Tears ran down her cheeks as she screamed curses to the Luthor girl that took such an awful vengeance. The spider moved quickly to her side, biting her with its huge fangs and injecting the venom that started to create a foam on her mouth while convulsing. Then, the creature stabbed her with one of its legs, creating a hole big enough to let her bleed to death, licking the dense liquid that escaped her chest. Her shoulder was bitten off and Aria felt extremely cold as her lungs were exposed to the temperatures outside. One lung disappeared due to another bite, then her bottom half before she completely blacked out, the blood loss too great to carry on.

Alison, however, was very skeptic of the whole ‘huge spider’ situation, as she knew spiders couldn’t be as tall as they were, but her cynic attitude came to an end quickly when she saw an imposing tarantula that had a blue stripe painted in one of its front legs. She screamed as two studio lights focused on her, showing her where the entrance of the barn was. Alison looked at the spider, then at the barn’s gate, took a quick glance at the unmoving spider and sprinted all the way to the entrance, only to find it locked from the outside.

“LENA, YOU-” she started to scream, but her insult was cut short after Alison got stabbed from the back with the fangs of the hungriest spider of all. It was ruthless as it didn’t even make a cocoon to eat the girl, didn’t wait for the venom to kick in and do its work, it just bit one leg and, since she moved a lot, the spider stabbed her through her shoulders firm into the ground with two of its legs. It ripped off the other leg while the girl screamed and cried for mercy, the pain too much to go on, the sight of her legs not being in her body but chewed and swallowed instead made her sick, so she vomited. The spider removed its legs from the girl’s shoulders and she tried to move to the exit she saw, but her intestines were starting to leave her insides slowly and painfully and her shoulders burned due to the tarantula’s hair, which left the last girl of the squad weak and fragile in front of the giant creature, just to be chewed. The sound of her own bones break and her own skin masticated was the last thing Alison would experience as her life slipped through her fingers along with the blood that ran down the last recognizable part of her now digested body. The screams of the last three girls filled the air of the barn for a few minutes and then, silence reigned once again.

From the other side of the reinforced glass, Lionel Luthor checked the time, noticing they only had an hour to get all the tarantulas back to their cages before they ate them as well. He patted the back of her daughter, complementing her good work and giving her a reassuring smile.

“This is a weapon we can sell, thank you, Lena,” he said.

“What was in the cookies?” Lex asked Lena after he remembered he wasn’t allowed to eat them.

“A serum that did the exact opposite of ours. The one in the cookies left some sort of tracking a scent, while ours makes us practically invisible to the spiders’ senses.”

“Hmm, great marketing tool,” he said while scratching his chin, “Let’s get them into their cages, in today’s meeting with the president we’ll know if he’ll buy us this new bio-weapon. Oh, we’ll need those samples, by the way.”

“That means I’m accepted into L-Corp?”

“Welcome, sister.”


End file.
